The Internet enables media to be communicated to large numbers of people quickly. In particular, various Internet-based platforms may be used to distribute and access media content items, such as videos. “Viral” videos are videos that are viewed by a large number of people in a relatively short period of time. Viral videos may be useful for a variety of applications including advertising, generating traffic to a site, disseminating political views, etc., but it may be difficult for producers and/or distributers of videos to predict which videos will “go viral.”